


Coddling a Lynx

by ninthpolaris



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: All The Ships, Canon Universe, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthpolaris/pseuds/ninthpolaris
Summary: For the most part, Ash Lynx never had the luxury of taking care of himself. The people around him are keen on changing that, though. One baby step at a time.





	1. Blanca/Ash

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles are set on a favorite time of mine when these ships came out and interacted so it'll be different every time. 😊

"Blanca."

"Yes, kitten?" Ash feels his left eye twitch.

"Can we stop training for tomorrow? I'm sore," Ash tiredly rubs his eyes, feels the exhaustion pulling his limbs and making his steps heavy.

They're on their way back to the mansion after finishing another tiresome training session. He had to be blindfolded for this one, _to sharpen his other senses_ , Blanca had insisted. He got multiple bruises and aching muscles for it. _The old man didn't even hold back!_

"You didn't even hold back!" Ash exclaims, near pouting and stomping his feet like a child. He _is_ pouting though, so he’s halfway there.  
He _really_ thinks he might need some pain relievers for tonight.

Blanca hides a smile. "It'd do you well to continue, kitten. It'll go away after some time."

"But I'm so tired," Ash whines, plopping himself onto the grass. He rarely ever lets himself act like this, _like his age_ , and Blanca feels like it's a privilege to witness Ash in this state. He can't help but laugh at the sight.

"I'm sorry but I can't cancel tomorrow. Unless you're too sick to stand up and vomiting your own guts, I don't have any reason to do that," Blanca teases and he pouts. After a moment of silence his eyes gleam and he looks up at Blanca, a knowing smirk forming on his lips.

Blanca already knows what he's thinking. "Oh no you don't. Don't even think about it or I sure as hell would give you proper reason not to," He mildly threatens and Ash's face falls.

"You're _so_ fucking annoying!" Ash huffs, sitting up and crossing his arms. His body is so sore and he doesn't want to move anymore _dammit_! Just for once, he wants to be lazy.

"Language!” Blanca tuts and Ash stubbornly sticks his tongue out. Blanca lets out an exasperated sigh, before he continues. “Come on. You need to take a bath so I can cook dinner," Blanca changes tactics. Ash never rejects the food he offers.

Ash visibly twitches. He is fucking hungry, but he isn't really in the mood to get up now. He turns his head away from Blanca, chin high up.

 _This brat_. Blanca sighs, a fond smile plastered on his face. Ash can be extremely childish - which was _extremely rare but always a sight to see_ . Often, the 15 year old would ask him lots of questions - about his personal life; what his favorite food was, who was his favorite author. He'd secretly read all the books Blanca had finished and would casually ask him about what he thought of the characters in a particular story. Rarely, are there times like this where Ash just lets his guard down around Blanca. Ash trusts him enough to know that he won't get hurt around him, and that he would not be taken advantage of. After all, Blanca was the first person to ever teach him about consent and proper social skills. _Just this once_ , Blanca thinks fondly, _I'll let him have his way_.

"Alright, kitten. Let's go," Blanca crouches in front of Ash and offers his broad back.

The sight of it looks so tempting to Ash though and he bites his lip, wavering.

"Are you going to hop on or do you want me to carry you like a princess instead?" Blanca teases once more, unable to help himself. The blush that colors the younger boy's cheeks makes it oh so worth it.

"Alright already! Geez! Don't drop me old man," Ash attempts to counter but his ears are bright red and Blanca can't help the laugh that escapes from him. He doesn't even bother to clap back, because he's enjoying Ash's reactions at the moment. He resembles that of an angry cat. _A really cute and angry cat_. Blanca muses.

Ash wraps his arms and legs around Blanca's broad frame and he immediately feels warm and relaxed. He feels Blanca's big hands on his thighs, steadying him before they start towards the mansion. Ash nuzzles his face on Blanca's shoulder and breathes. He smells of sweat and a hint of that expensive cologne that he always wears.

"Hey Blanca," Ash mumbles, a little sleepy. "Am I heavy?" He asks on a moment of vulnerability whilst he combs a hand through Blanca's shoulder length hair.

"No you don't kitten. I feel like you don't even eat enough," Blanca furrows his brows, noting how Ash feels a little lighter than usual.

"The food that they serve taste like shit. I haven't eaten much all day," Ash replies, voice tired. He hides a yawn on Blanca's shoulder.

Blanca clicks his tongue, disappointed. "You should eat. Don't skip meals. How are you going to gain muscle like this?"

"Maybe I plan on starving myself to death?" Ash chuckles at his own joke. Blanca doesn't find it the least bit funny.

"Ash," Blanca warns, voice serious.

Ash rolls his eyes. "Okay, _mom_. I was joking, okay? Stop being so fucking annoying." He curses under his breath.

Blanca sighs deeply. Why did he even get attached to this boy in the first place? All he ever did was give him a headache for all the worrying he did.

"Just, stop saying that, okay?" Blanca asks, voice soft.

"I'll cook your favorite later. You better eat them all," Blanca says, determined.

"You bet I will. Just, no pumpkins, yeah?" Ash mumbles as his eyes slowly droop close and he takes a nap.

 _The cat's sleeping_ . Blanca muses. He doesn't even need to see to know what he looks like - Ash with his mouth slightly open, cheek pressed against his shoulder and blond her over his eyes. A few meters more and they'll be at the mansion already. Blanca sighs, eyes soft.

_Might as well give him this, too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [whispers] private opinion blanca/ash because they need all the love and their own ova


	2. Max/Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place right after Ash sends that text to Max ;)

 

 

> **To: Anonymous**
> 
> **From: Max Glenreed**
> 
> I'm proud of you kid! How about dinner? Dad's treat. 😎💲💲💸💸

 

Ash receives the reply after a whole 30 minutes. He bursts out laughing, nearly toppling himself from the couch by the force of it. Max is such a fucking _dork_.

 

He texts back.

 

 

 

> Send me the details, dad. 🐷

 

In which Max replies again 30 minutes later with the name of the restaurant, date and time, and an added note that says:

 

 

 

> Wear something nice, will ya? See you, kid. 😎

 

Ash doesn’t bother with a reply. He just shakes his head, a fond smile slowly forming on his face.

 

* * *

 

Max glances around, searches for a tall slim figure with shiny blond hair. The restaurant buzzes with indistinct chatter as he intermittently checks his watch and dusts off non-existent lint from his clothes. He tries hard to find something to do or focus on, resolutely ignoring his nerves. But he _can't_ and his back starts to sweat. He hasn't seen the boy in a while and he wants to know many, _many_ things. He wants to _say_ many things, too. He just hopes Ash doesn’t ditch him at the last minute.

 

"What are you so fidgety about?" A voice comes up from behind him and he instinctively turns around - but he already knows who it is.

 

Ash comes around the table wearing an all black ensemble - black turtleneck, black long coat, black pants and yes, black _fucking_ boots. His hair is parted to a side and some are tucked behind one ear to showcase an onyx earring. To top it all off, he's wearing those thin, round _glasses_.

 

Max knows he looks like a fucking idiot with his mouth nearly on the floor but he can't find it in himself to _care_. _It's a proper reaction_ , he justifies.

 

“Stop staring.”

 

“I can’t,” Max honestly provides. He whistles lowly as he gives Ash another once-over. _Damn_. He knows the kid is _pretty_ , but when he _really_ dresses up and fixes his hair like that, it's just so _unfair_. He admits he looks like trash next to such a person. There’s a few - okay _a lot_ of patrons turn their heads their way and murmur to themselves when the young boy passes, probably wondering if he was a model or something.

 

"Look at you looking like a damn movie star," Max teases as Ash seats himself across him. The younger one raises one thin blond eyebrow in question.

 

"You too?" Ash comments offhandedly but to Max's delight there's actually a tinge of pink across the kid's cheeks. His ears are beginning to look red, too.

 

Max sniggers. "Yeah? What do you mean? Where'd you get these?"

 

"Blanca said the same thing to me once. He gave me the coat and earring," Ash picks up the menu to distract himself, but Max knows Ash hears the murmur of praise from the strangers around him.

 

Ash feels eyes on him and he tries a little to shrink himself as to not garner more attention. A pat on his forearm distracts him enough though so he stops. When he looks up, Max is smiling so widely at him when he says "You look really great."

 

Max sees the blush that spreads like wildfire from Ash's face to his neck and he thinks the boy isn't used to blatant, genuine compliments like these. His eyes go soft at the thought.

 

"Stop that. Cain wouldn't stop hooting at me when he dropped by earlier," Ash is really, _really_ red now.

 

"But it's true."

 

"Yeah, I know. Now, shut up." There's an added _I'm never doing this again_ grumble from the younger man but Max ignores it and waves at a waiter instead.

 

* * *

 

They're on desserts now. Max has a decadent chocolate lava cake that he's moaning over while Ash watches in absolute disgust. The younger man has mixed berries and cream with caramel powder sprinkled all over. Max had wrinkled his nose over it in distaste when it was served.

 

"I really wanted to know what this dinner is for, dad," Ash starts as he pops a raspberry in his mouth.

 

"It's my treat to my son."

 

"No, really."

 

"It is. It's a thank you," Max says honestly. He puts his spoon down for a while and looks straight at Ash.

 

"What for?" Ash's brows furrow in question and he looks genuinely confused. For the nth time, Max's heart breaks a little for the younger man.

 

"For a job well done, I guess?" Max scratches at his head, suddenly unable to find the right words to start. "For being this strong all this while, because I know you've been through a lot. For making sure everybody felt safe, especially Michael. For letting yourself love and be loved. For coming back to us when we all thought you wouldn't. For coming into our lives. For simply _existing_."

 

There's no reply but Max soldiers on. "This isn't even in any way consolation for what you have accomplished, Ash, but we just want to let you know that we are extremely grateful to you. We will be forever indebted to you." This time he hears a tiny gasp come from the younger man.

 

"You're not-"

 

"I know. We aren't. But we're still happy you're here with us, Ash. And now I can say to you, you can relax and take a break," Max smiles. He sees Ash tear up like that time in prison but the younger man looks away before the tears can even fall. Max lets him have a moment, hears a few sniffles and muted hitches of breath. He hands Ash a tissue after a while. He chuckles as it's snatched from his hand.

 

"I am going to milk you for all your money like a fucking cow," Ash taunts but Max is grinning so wide his cheeks are starting to hurt.

 

"Save some for your dad, yeah? He's old."

 

Ash sticks his tongue out. "Not gonna fucking happen."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this pair just needs all the love just like blanca/ash :)  
> happy banana fish fluff week!


End file.
